La felicidad pasa factura
by Jackei98
Summary: La felicidad no es gratis, tienes que pagar el precio por ella. Isla Reverse fue antiguamente una aldea viva, ahora solo habitan muertos gracias a la Akuma no Mi de Uchiha Obito. Hinata tiene miedo de perder su nueva familia y Sasuke no sabe si seguir con el plan de su familiar. Al final, el enfrentamiento Uchiha-Hyuuga es inevitable.
1. Prologo

Prologo: Señales y un Portgas.

.

.

.

.

Ella venia de una familia noble, siempre estuvo rodeada de sirvientes que la adoraban por ser la pequeña heredera del clan, su primo era su guardia personal y sus padres un ejemplo a seguir; tenía una hermana cinco años menor que ella. Ella lo tenía todo y aun asi deseaba más, tenía cada juguete que ella pidiera, todos sus caprichos se cumplían en un chasquido de dedos, pero ella no tenía amigos. Neji tenía prohibido jugar con la heredera de la rama principal por lo que solo le acompañaba y veía con pesar como su prima miraba el horizonte en el acantilado que estaba atrás de la mansión. Hitomi Hyuuga, madre de Hinata, observaba a su hija mayor mirar con más ansias el mar, temió que cuando fuera mayor decidiera irse o algo peor, sabía que su esposo era duro con ella para que fuera fuerte, para que no se sorprendiera cuando el cruel mundo le diera la bienvenida… Pero algo en su corazón le decía que su pequeña Hinata no pertenecía a esa larga línea de mujeres Hyuuga que se dedicaban a criar a sus hijos y mantener presencia en eventos importantes.

¿Cuándo dio la primera señal? Fácil, Hinata vio con curiosidad seguir al horizonte infinito cuando encontró un viejo libro en la biblioteca de la mansión, hablaba sobre piratas, era más bien la lista de piratas que tenía la Marina desde que hicieron a los países naturales parte del Gobierno, después de todo habían pasado siglos sin ser encontrados por piratas o marines que vinieran de Grand Line. Hitomi vio cómo su hija leía fascinada la ficha de cada pirata en aquella libreta roja, sus ojitos brillaban con luz propia cada vez que encontraba un pirata más fuerte que el otro, su favorito era el que se llegó a llamar Rey de los Piratas, Gold D. Roger. Recordó habérselo comentado a su esposo y el mismo le respondió que ya se le pasaría.

La segunda señal fue cuando la descubrió escabullirse de los ojos de Neji para ir a la playa, no hacía nada, solo se quedaba ahí de pie, dejando que la brisa salina meciera sus cabellos azulinos. Una noche en particular vio a la pequeña de nueve años arrastrar una pequeña de los pescadores hasta la orilla del mar, se montó en ella y comenzó a empujarla; la tristeza la inundo profundamente en aquel entonces, solo se acercó a su hija y en vez de reprocharla solo se montó en la lancha y empujo, no se alejaron mucho de la playa, solo estuvieron ahí observando las estrellas y la luna. Hinata se veía tan fascinada con las pequeñas cosas a su alrededor, pensó Hitomi, sabía que cambiaría todo para seguir siendo fácil en ese ambiente. La tercera señal fue más directo.

En una de las visitas a la playa, Hinata conoció a un grupo de niños bastantes particulares, eran de la aldea pero ella no tenía permitido salir de los terrenos de su familia hasta tener cierta edad. Tendría unos doce años cuando conoció a Naruto Uzumaki y a su futura tripulación, estaban reparando un barco que había encallado hace años, cuando Gold D. Roger aún era joven. Ella los ayudo dándoles dinero para madera y cosas por el estilo, se hiso mejor amiga de Inuzuka Kiba y Shino Aburame, Hitomi nunca llego a preguntar dónde su hija había conocido a aquellos dos niños tan extraños por miedo a la respuesta. Su hija realizaba todos sus deberes sin chistar para después del medio día desaparecer y llegar a las seis, su esposo vio ese comportamiento como un acto rebelde.

Una noche, la peor de todas, escucho llorar a su hija, Hanabi tendría unos ocho años cuando eso. Hinata tenía la cabeza hundida en la almohada y gritaba que la habían abandonado, que el barco ya no estaba… lo que su hija no sabía era que Uzumaki Naruto había sido apresado por los marines locales.

Cuando Hinata cumplió quince años ya no eran señales, era una decisión tomada.

La batalla para conocer a la siguiente heredera del clan se estaba llevando acabo públicamente, ahí Hitomi conoció al resto de los niños con los que su hija había entablado una amistad más fuerte que cualquier mineral. El primero el gritar había sido Uchiha Sasuke, siempre recordaría perfectamente sus palabras.

— ¡No te contengas solo porque sea tu hermana! —Hitomi lo vio sorprendida.

Al parecer eso les dio fuerza a los otros chicos.

— ¡Tú puedes, Hina!

— ¡Shino y yo sabemos que tú puedes!

— ¡No existe flor más fuerte que tú!

— ¡Todo esto es un problema innecesario!

Su marido se había enojado y mando a sacar a los niños, dos años y medio había pasado desde que Naruto Uzumaki había sido encerrado...

— ¡Hinataa! —Pero, de alguna u otra forma, ahí estaba el rubio con los brazos cruzados, irradiando superioridad y con una sonrisa zorruna— ¡¿quieres o no subir al Kyuubi?!

Ahora, ahí estaba, haciendo lo mismo que su hija. Visito la playa cada noche después de su partida con la tripulación del Zorro, ya su cabeza tenia precio en los libros de la marina y un joven pecoso le contaba con detalle cómo era actualmente su hija, sabía que no había foto más inadecuada que el cartel de "Se busca" de un pirata, pero por alguna razón, por alguna extraña razón, sonrió al ver a su ya no tan pequeña niña con una sonrisa amable y su cabello largo, parecía estar contenta de que su cabeza valiera doscientos millones Berries. Con una mano seco las lágrimas de alegría al verla sana en otras fotos con la tripulación del zorro, ya todos eran tan grades y fuertes, pensó. Ace D. Portgas se acostó en la arena con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

—…Y cuando coloco ese muro de agua de mar para salvarme—Dijo, recordando el grito que dio la joven para que Luffy y él se marcharan— ¡Debía de haberla visto...!

Ace guardo silencio las escuchar los sollozos de la mujer, agradeció que fuera de noche y que la tenue luz de la luna no alcanzaba a iluminar perfectamente su rostro, porque el sonrojo que debía tener en las mejillas no eran normales. Hitomi Hyuuga y su hija eran más parecidas de lo que parecían, la mujer seguía quitando las lágrimas que seguían sin parar, manteniendo una sonrisa en el rostro y la nariz y mejillas rojas.

—Tienes razón… debí de haberla visto—una ligera risa se le escapo—, ella era tan infeliz aquí, con una vida llena de comodidades… y ahora es feliz teniendo problemas y viviendo en un barco. Siendo buscada viva o muerta—Ace no esperaba la carcajada—. La vida es tan irónica. Gracias por venir, Ace-kun.

Ace puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió.

—Ojala que la gotita me llamara asi—El pecoso se levantó y sacudió la arena en su pantalón—. Es lo menos que podía hacer, le debo la vida a su hija… y admito que no me pude resistir a la carita que puso cuando supo que pasaríamos por aquí.

—Ah, esa cara—recordó la mujer—. La imito del cachorro de Kiba—sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver el enorme perro que cargaba a una dormida Ino en su lomo—…Vaya.

Ace se estaba preparando para usar su poder para regresar al barco de su capitán cuando recordó algo, una enorme sonrisa surco su rostro al imaginarse el rostro enojado cierto castaño y cierto espadachín.

—Hitomi-san—Los modales primeros—. Crio una buena chica, ella siempre le recuerda ¡y tiene un talento para cocinar impresionante! —Hitomi ladeo la cabeza, Ace la miro de reojo aun con la sonrisa en la cara— ¡por eso le pido permiso para pedir la mano de Hinata!

Quedo en blanco, proceso el pedido y luego rio aun mas, ya le dolía el estómago. Se levantó de la arena.

—Eres un buen chico, Ace-kun, tienes mi permiso—se sintió victorioso—. Pero, esa decisión no es mía. A quien deberías pedirle permiso es a su actual familia.

—Mmm… tiene razón—no se sorprendió al ver como las llamas comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de joven—. Hasta la próxima, Hitomi-san.

.

.

.

.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la joven y a continuación un estornudo que sorprendió a las chicas en el camarote. Ino dejó caer su largo y rubio cabello al mismo tiempo que Hinata pasaba un dedo debajo de su nariz.

— ¿Estas bien? —Hinata asintió—. Vístete, por más usuaria de la * _Mizu Mizu no Mi_ que seas no significa que eres inmune a los resfriados.

—S-Sí.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, ya no era una niña, lo había dejado de ser desde la primera vez que se metió en problemas, recorrió su espalda descubierta hasta llegar a aquella quemadura con forma de pata que se encontraba en su omoplato derecho, escucho la vez de Sakura regañando al rubio, recordándole que nadie comería hasta que estuvieran todos en la mesa, antes que la puerta fuera abierta por Ino se colocó su chaqueta rápidamente y oculto aquella marca. Se recordó asi misma rogándole a Ace D. Portgas que omitiera la forma en la que se habían conocido, cuando su tripulación quedo encallada y Ten-ten, Sakura y ella se volvieron esclavas por un tiempo.

— ¡Ino, Hinata, apúrense! —Grito Naruto al verlas salir— ¡que nos morimos de hambre!

Ella sonrió al verlos reunidos en el suelo del barco, cada uno con su respectivo plato de comida. Kiba le daba más carne a Akamaru, Shikamaru discutía con Chouji e Ino ya estaba al lado de ellos, Ten-ten estaba pidiéndole que se sentara junto a ella, Sakura ignoraba a Naruto mientras que ella le buscaba atención de Sasuke y el pelinegro retaba a Naruto con la mirada.

—ya sabes cómo se pondrán si no te apuras.

Y como siempre, Gaara saliendo de la nada.

— ¡Itadakimasu!

Ahora si lo tenía todo.

Y tenía miedo de perderlo…

* * *

 ***Mizu: Agua**

 **Hola! Yo aquí con otro Crossover :v no me culpen, One Piece me está llevando al lado oscuro.**

 **Advierto que eh visto solamente los primeros cinco o diez capítulo de OP, y lo poco que se del anime es por spoilers y uno que otro amv, y los fanfics. Perdón si algún personaje queda muy OoC.**

 **Primero que nada, este fanfic tendrá un curso diferente al de la historia de OP, todo iba bien hasta la captura de Ace y como ya ven aquí seguirá vivito y coleando… Esto será algo asi como capítulos de relleno en el anime (? O una muy larga película xD**

 **Ya las parejas están definidas excepto Hinata :v no se con quién dejarla asi que lo dejo a votación de ustedes.**

 **Trafalgar D. Water Law.**

 **Portgas D. Ace**

 **Roronoa Zoro**

 **También tenía planeado poner a Sasuke pero a él ya le decidí una relación en especifica con Hinata y quiero que quede solterito solterito para el final que tengo planeado 030.**

 **Gracias por los Rw que dejen y nos leemos luego!**

 **Jackei fuera!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Advertencias:** Yaoi/muerte de varios personajes/OoC/ Parejas crack.

 **Personajes principales:** Hinata Hyuuga/Uchiha Sasuke.

 **Parejas:** SasuGaa/ AceHina- ZoHina

 **Resumen:** La felicidad no es gratis, tienes que pagar el precio por ella. Isla Reverse fue antiguamente una aldea viva, ahora solo habitan muertos gracias a la Akuma no Mi de Uchiha Obito. Hinata tiene miedo de perder su nueva familia y Sasuke no sabe si seguir con el plan de su familiar. Al final, el enfrentamiento Uchiha-Hyuuga es inevitable.

* * *

Capítulo I: Dos años en el mar y la Kabane Kabane no Mi.

.

.

.

Muchos pensaban que ellos no se llevaban, todos creían que Sasuke le daría igual la presencia de la Hyuuga en el barco pero no era sí. Sasuke conocía la historia de Hinata y se vio a si mismo reflejado en ella, por eso había sido el primero en gritar hace pocos años atrás, indirectamente quería que le diera la paliza que él no podría darle a su hermano mayor. Ese día, cuando por fin se marcharon de la aldea, ella le dio una respetada reverencia y un "muchas gracias" como si fuera sacado de lo más profundo de su der ¿tanto había significado para ella? No, lo que la mantenía en el Kyuubi aquella noche era su rival Uzumaki Naruto pero eso no significaba que pasara de la Hyuuga. Tenían buenas conversaciones y parecían, a veces, ser los más normales; se contaban cosas que solo Ten-Ten o Naruto sabían, aquella noche no había sido diferente.

Ahí se encontraba él, en el mirador del barco, sintiendo la fría brisa del mar cuando ella también su vio. Tenía su típico suéter lila, lo cambiaba con el pasar del tiempo. Ya no eran aquellos críos de quince años que se habían aventurado al mar, ya no más, actualmente el que estaba más cerca de cumplir los diecinueve era él mismo. Sasuke apago el cigarrillo al tener a la oji-lila a su lado, ella detestaba el humo.

— ¿en qué piensas? —Sasuke la miro, ella era el vivo ejemplo de que ya no eran niños. Volvió a posar su vista al frente, sin mirar a un punto en específico— Es Itachi-san ¿cierto?

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan respetuosa con él? —Dijo a la vez que fruncía el ceño—. Además, ya está muerto…

—Esto me recuerda _esa_ noche—Hinata le interrumpió—… Cuando te fuiste ¿pensabas en irte?

Puso los ojos en blanco y una sonrisa arrogante llego a su rostro. No, no pensaba en irse pero tampoco deseaba quedarse, desde que regreso no paraban de recordarle lo mucho que había cambiado y por lo tanto ya no se sentía parte de la tripulación. Recargo ambos brazos de la madera y poso su frente en ellos, ahora solo los usaba, sonrió con tristeza. Naruto no era el único que aún tenía esperanzas puestas en su persona, Hinata también las tenía ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Que ella no se engañaba, ella no tenía aquella venda que Naruto negaba en quitarse. Gaara también tenía sus sospechas y eso si le dolía.

Sintió una punzada en su pecho y cambio la conversación.

—Toma—Saco de su bolsillo un papel enrollado—… No sabía que hablaras tanto con Portgas—El rostro de Hinata fue un poema y no pudo evitar reírse, ella tomo el papel y suspiro al notar que no había sido abierto—. Por cierto, ¿Cómo sigues de…?

—Deberían de dejar de preocuparse por ello. Es una enfermedad muy común hoy el día, muchos la padecen.

—Y ninguno de ellos tienen una Akuma no Mi

Y ambos recordaron aquella vez, había pasado un mes de la ida del Uchiha y ellos aún no daban con su paradero. Hinata, junto a Kiba y Shino, cuidaban el barco cuando los demás habían bajado a por provisiones, ella nunca quiso decirlo pero su corazón era débil y la vez que ayudaron para evitar la ejecución de Ace D Portgas la puso en un punto sin retorno; cayo en el mar, fue sacada casi ahogada y todos enmudecieron cuando Boa Hancock dijo que su corazón no latía. El marine que la había tirado al mar —el mismo que estuvo a punto de matar a Ace— sonrió con arrogancia y Naruto enloqueció, tuvieron que dejarlo inconsciente para poder irse. La marina no los dejaba en paz, estaban dispuestos a todo y pocos segundos después, cuando Kiba tenía a una pálida Hinata en sus brazos, aparecieron los piratas de Corazón. Ace le debía su vida a Hinata y Hinata se la debía a Trafalgar Law. Una deuda muy grande a su parecer.

Fue Sakura la que le conto todo días después de su regreso, después de haberle dado un susto, literalmente, de muerte a la pobre chica. Desde ese entonces procuraban no darle mucha carga a Hinata por más que ella insistiera que no habida nada de qué preocuparse.

—Gajes del oficio—Ella se encogió de hombros y procedió a leer la correspondencia de Ace.

Sasuke alzo una ceja al notar como, otra vez, Hinata se sonrojaba de pies a cabeza y comenzaba a tartamudear el nombre del pecoso.

— ¿Te gusta Portgas? —Y eso fue suficiente para que ella sintiera como humo salió de sus orejas—. Kiba no mintió, te tomaste mejor de lo que pensé la relación del idiota y Sakura.

— ¿Ah? Lo dicen de una manera…

—Estabas enamorada de él—interrumpió—, cuando reparábamos el Kyuubi te desmayabas por su sola cernía… Ahora te gusta Portgas.

— ¡No me gusta Portgas-san! —Exclamo con el rostro más que rojo—. Solo le pedí un favor ya que iban de paso a Konohagakure—Y, como pocas veces había podido observar, Hinata frunció el ceño—… ¿Será cierto lo que nos dijeron los maestros? Sobre la * _Kabane Kabane no Mi._

Sasuke elevo los brazos y los estiro, miro a su compañera desde arriba —ella siempre fue la más pequeña de la tripulación—, la despeino y salto.

—Te dejo la guardia, Hyuuga.

Hinata vio a Sasuke ir al camarote que los chicos compartían y recordó lo que le había dicho su maestra sobre aquella fruta del diablo. La Kabane no Mi era una de esas frutas del diablo que parecía una historia vieja que contaría tu abuela para asustarte ¿Controlar los cadáveres? Absurdo pero si era sincera con ella misma ¿qué tenia de normal su mundo? Luffy se estiraba en su totalidad, Ace prendía su cuerpo en fuego y demás, por eso cuando vio el cadáver de un antiguo aldeano, Kabuto, no se sorprendió para nada. Recordó haber abierto los ojos desmesuradamente. No le habían dicho de aquel detalle a nadie, ni a Luffy, quien era un gran amigo de Naruto.

Recordó a Ace.

" _¡Vamos a casarnos!"_

Sonrió con un deje de tristeza, después de lo sucedido durante la ejecución del Portgas todo el mundo supo que él era el hijo del antiguo rey de los piratas y algo creció en él, una inseguridad más grande de la que ya tenía; esas bromas sobre matrimonio siempre se la hacía pero ella sabía que Ace no querría seguir los pasos de su padre y llevar a su mujer a un nivel crítico de inseguridad. Sonrió para ella misma y deseo tener algo con que escribir a la mano.

 _Portgas-san siempre será Portgas-san._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Otra caja se abría y con ella un nuevo cuerpo volvía a la vida. Itachi ya estaba aburrido de eso, ahora seguía las órdenes de aquel hombre.

" _Los Uchiha solo saben derramar sangre_ "

Aquella frase la había dicho un miembro del consejo un día antes de óbito Uchiha lo "matara" para poder tener control de su cuerpo. La Kabane no Mi, una fruta del diablo capaz de controlar a los difuntos, era una fruta que solo un Uchiha podría llegar a querer tener. Uchiha Itachi "murió" sin que nadie lo supiera, su cuerpo fue levantado a los pocos minutos y luego acabo con todo el clan Uchiha… O eso Itachi le había hecho creer óbito. Itachi había dejado vivo a su hermano menor —el cual se había encontrado hace un año atrás— y también creyó haberlo acecinado sin saber que a los segundos su cuerpo se regenero entre llamas negras. No, no era un usuario, aquella habilidad era una habilidad única del clan Uchiha que fue olvidada por el pasar del tiempo, de hecho, los habitantes de pueblos como Konohagakure venían de una larga fila de guerreros de las sombras, guerreros que le dieron gran pelea a los piratas.

Itachi, antes de que óbito lo "matara" protegió su cuerpo con aquellas llamas negras y por lo tanto aun tenia conciencia, y, al inicio, podía controlar su cuerpo; sus órganos seguían protegidos pero si las quitaba óbito sabría que estaba vivo. Negó con la cabeza al ver a Deidara —se suicidó para matar a Sasuke— le pedía a Sasori que le explicara porque había regresado a la vida. De un momento a otro todos los miembros de Akatsuki, menos Konan, estaban nuevamente en el barco de las nubes rojas.

Itachi miro el cielo nocturno y noto que había luna nueva, cerró los ojos recordando la tripulación en la que ahora se encontraba su hermanito. Solo esperaba que ellos lograran detener los planes de óbito.

.

.

.

.

Hinata reacomodo sus lentes oscuros y peino de nueva cuenta su flequillo, Ino solamente se había colocado algo de maquillaje y se había soltado el cabello, Kiba usaba una gorra y Shino se había quitado los lentes oscuros para usar unos de lectura —Se negaba en mostrar su rostro asi que también uso su chaqueta de capucha—. Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara usaban bigotes falsos, Shikamaru dejó caer su rebelde cabello, Chouji uso su técnica para adelgazar y Tenten dejo sus chongos para usar dos coletas altas que la hacían ver bastante linda. Asi era siempre que paraban en alguna aldea para obtener provisiones para al siguiente viaje. Naruto detuvo a su tripulación colocándose frente de ellos, posando los a cada lado de su cintura, como una taza de doble brazo.

— ¡Muy bien. Organicemos parejas! —Hinata bajo la cabeza al notar que las personas los miraban—. Ino, Sasuke. Traerán la comida.

— ¡Yeei!

Grito la rubia para enojo de Sakura.

—Hinata, Gaara. Vigilaran los alrededores. —Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

—Kiba, Tenten. Cuidaran el barco.

Akamaru ladro.

—Sakura, Shino. Medicina—Sakura se cruzó de brazos—… Shikamaru y yo buscaremos a los maestros.

No tenían necesidad de bajar a por provisiones, tenían bastantes, ella misma las vigilaba como cocinera del barco, de hecho, en la cena había usado algunos frutos que ya no tenían mucho tiempo de vida. La verdadera razón de haber hecho aquella parada era para buscar información sobre la Kabane no Mi. Gaara y ellos fueron los primeros en separarse del grupo, saltaron a los techos y comenzaron a correr de casa en casa, rezando para no encontrarse con algún miembro de la marina. Hinata sintió como su collar rebotaba por la carrera.

— ¡Ace, Luffy. Corran! —Los nombrados miraron con los ojos abiertos aquel muro de agua que había detenido el ataque del marine.

Ace siguió la línea de agua hasta encontrar a la pequeña que había conocido hace algún tiempo con las manos extendidas mientras más de sus compañeros peleaban. Hinata asintió con la cabeza y en un movimiento de manos el agua se volvió una gran ola que recorrió el lugar, Marco, quien estaba en el cielo, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban ¿Qué edad tendría aquella niña? Unos quince o dieciséis quizá, y controlaba el agua de una manera casi artística.

La batalla duro hasta que Ace monto el Moby Dick y Luffy llegara al suyo. Hinata se encontraba en un muro, dándole tiempo a sus compañeros para que llegaran al Kyuubi. Después para ella todo sucedió en cámara lenta. El dolor en su pecho fue tan fuerte e intenso como aquel grito con su nombre.

— ¡Hinata-sama!

Su respiración se volvió irregular, su mano derecha apretaba su camisa y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a su primo uniformado de blanco y con su larga cabellera castaña al viento. Neji estaba ahí, de pie, abajo y con un arma en la mano.

—Nii-san…

Fue un susurro que el castaño pudo leer de los rosados labios de su prima, extendió su brazo, como si ella de algún modo pudiera alcanzarla muy a pesar de la altura. Al otro lado del muro estaba el mar y en el mar estaban los piratas tratando de huir. Naruto, Luffy, Boa, Ace, un recién llegado Law y todos los piratas sintieron lo mismo al ver como aquel desgraciado que estuvo a punto de matar a Luffy —y luego a Ace— tomaba el brazo de la chica y la empujaba al mar.

— ¡Hinata-sama!

Y, aún más lento que la misma Hinata, la vio caer al otro lado. Ella ya se sentía débil, sus ojos pesaban y comenzaba a sentir frio… todo eso mientras estaba en el aire, aun asi sintió el impacto con el agua. Pudo ver la luz mientras ella se hundía. Por un momento vio a su familia y ella quiso alcánzalos, solo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejar que su elemento la llevara a lo más profundo.

Hinata, al ver como una madre salía con su hijo de una farmacia, recordó solamente cuando despertó totalmente desorientada y en una extraña habitación, con su pecho vendado y la delgada manguera que le pasaba suero, aun lado estaba aquella máquina que leía las palpitaciones —Seguía sin recordar su nombre—. Miro al frente al escuchar una especie de puerta abriéndose, ahí estaban sus amigas observándola como si hubiesen visto un fantasma, la primera en abrazarla y llorar de felicidad fue Sakura, luego Ino y después Tenten. Por el alboroto terminaron entrando todos sus amigos y ella, al recordar lo sucedido, no pudo evitar llorar también.

—Ya, ya. Déjenme chequearla, sigue siendo mi paciente… asi que lárguense.

— ¡Que te den por culo! —Grito Naruto. Estaba harto de aquel hombre, le recordaba tanto a Sasuke— ¡Es MI compañera!

Hinata solo observo todo desde la camilla, se había tratado de sentar pero le dolió el pecho en el proceso, solo pudo ver como aquella persona levantaba sus dedos y todos decidieron marcharse por el bien de su cuerpo. Ella tenía que elevar la cabeza para verle, él llevaba un suéter que le pareció bastante mono, se quitó el gorro y con una mano le pidió que se acostara.

—Mi nombre es Law, Trafalgar D. Law. El capitán de este barco —De donde venía no habían personas como Ace o Luffy y ella no acaba de acostumbrar al ver personas tan altas como ellos… o incluso personas como Doflamingo.

 _Ahora que lo pienso… ya han pasado dos años._

Miro a Gaara y este, al notar que lo observaba, le devolvió la mirada, ella sonrío al notar como algunos de los mechones rojos de su cabello le obstruían la vista. Saltaron al techo del frente, cerca del lugar donde los pescadores bajaban los peces.

Habían pasado dos años desde la última vez que vio a su primo, antes de aquello ella, obviamente, no tenía ni idea de que Neji se había unido a la marina ¡ni sabía que él quería unirse a ella! Hinata observo a una pequeña familia ayudarse entre ellos para llevar el pescado a un puesto de ahí cerca y recordó a la suya propia ¿Qué tan grande estaría Hanabi? ¿Cómo estaría su padre? ¿Su madre estaría bien de salud?... recordó que no era la única que había dejado su familia atrás para convertir a Uzumaki Naruto en el siguiente rey de los piratas.

—Gaara-kun ¿extrañas a tu familia?

El pelirrojo miro de reojo a la pequeña de ojos lilas y luego volvió a pasar su vista al frente.

Gaara no era de Konohagakure, él venía de Sunagakure y por lo tanto conoció a los piratas del Zorro solo cuando se unió a ellos.

—Solo a mis hermanos—Hinata lo miro un tanto sorprendida—. Somos tres, yo soy el menor.

—Ah…—A su mente llego un Gaara más pequeño, con las ropas típicas de alguien de Suna, las majillas rosadas y un peluche en su mano. A Gaara le pareció ver flores y brillitos alrededor de la Hyuuga— Lindo…

—No te imagines cosas raras, Hinata.

—Por cierto—Dijo después de salir de una linda e infantil fantasía—, os eh notado algo distantes, a Sasuke-kun y a ti.

Gaara bajo ligeramente los parpados, la manera en que la brisa revolvió el cabello de ambos puso el ambiente un poco más tenso. Hinata era la única que lo sabía, la única que había notado lo parecido y diferentes que eran Sabaku No Gaara y Uchiha Sasuke, pero por más que tenía la idea no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando descubrió al pelinegro encima de un semi desnudo Gaara. Vaya vista había tenido esa noche.

—Naruto dice que es normal en él, pero lo noto distante—Noto como él apretaba las manos hasta volverlas puños—… Como si...

—Como si fuera a marcharse definitivamente—Interrumpió—. Yo también lo note, en el fondo todos lo han notado. Pero, sé que pensara en ti primero cuando lo haga—Ella sonrío tiernamente—. Después de todo, eres el tomate de su vida.

— ¿To-Tomate?

Ah, quien lo diría, pensó Gaara al terminar riendo con Hinata. Quien diría que la tímida y cohibida Hinata sería la psicóloga de pareja de él y Sasuke. Pero algo le dio un mal presentimiento luego de que Nico Robin les encontrara junto a Roronoa Zoro. Definitivamente los Mugiwara llenaban de energía y alegría a cualquiera.

 _Tanta felicidad no es gratis._

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata miro a Gaara de reojo y este hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Isla Reverse? —Pregunto Gaara.

—Sí, están corriendo raros rumores y vamos hacia allá—Robin era muy inteligente, de eso no había duda y Hinata lo sabía muy bien… lo supo con solo verla la primera vez— ¿y ustedes? Los vimos divididos.

—Siempre lo hacemos, cuando paramos por provisiones—Dijo Gaara. Robin alzo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos al ver que Hinata desviaba la mirada a otra dirección—. Dos cuidan el barco, cuatro a por comida y medicinas, otros cuatro vigilamos mientras Naruto y Shikamaru trazan ruta o buscan información de algo.

—También van a Isla Reverse ¿no? —Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en respuesta de la pregunta de Zoro—. Hina…

— ¡Gaara, Hinata. Nos vamos…!—Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver al peli verde. Zoro, por otro lado, sonrió— ¿Qué hacen aquí, Roronoa?

Desde el primer encuentro que habían tenido los Mugiwara con los _*Kistune_ Zoro y Sasuke habían tenido una pequeña rivalidad ya que ambos manejaban la espada. Hinata miro al pelinegro.

—Lo mismo que ustedes, al parecer—Sasuke alzo una ceja—. Buscando información de la Isla Reverse.

Él abrió ligeramente los ojos, luego recordó que Hinata soltaba todo muy rápido y simple, asi que volteo a mirarla rápidamente, ella alzo ligeramente las manos y movió su rostro rojo por la vergüenza a cada lado con rapidez.

—N-No fui yo esta vez… ¡L-Lo juro!

Zoro no había notado que Hinata tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, vaya, los dieciocho sí que sentaban bien ¡¿desde cuándo usaba shorts?!

—No ha dicho nada.

—Ahí está el problema—Hablo nuevamente Sasuke—, lo dice incluso sin hablar. Es una tonta.

—Que cruel, Sasuke-kun…

— ¡Como sea! —El pelinegro se masajeo el cuello—. Nosotros nos vamos. Hasta luego.

Robin sonrió y le guiño el ojo a Hinata.

—Nos vemos en isla Reverse.

El trio camino dándole la espalda al espadachín y a la arqueóloga, observo como el pelinegro planto un puño en la cabeza de la chica y luego como el pelirrojo le regañaba y alejaba a Hinata de él. Sonrió.

—Parece su hija.

— ¿Quién, Hinata? —Robin asintió. Zoro poso su vista en el trio y en vez de verlos a ellos se imaginó a ambos chicos sonriéndole dulcemente a una Hinata de cinco años mientras les tomaba de las manos y les decía "papás". Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y luego miro con el ceño fruncido a Robin—. Gracias, ahora tendré esa imagen en mi cabeza un buen rato… ¡maldición!

—¿Ah? No es tan malo—ambos retomaron su caminata con algunas bolsas en las manos—. Me pasa lo mismo con Law y Luffy…

— ¡Cállate, Robin!

—Y Ace es el hermano protector que no quiere que su hermanito pierda su…

— ¡Juro por el amor de dios, y por todo lo sagrado que existe, que si no dejas de hablar de eso te corto en pedacitos!

Y ese día Zoro no pudo verle la cara a su capitán, pero le pareció adorable la risa de Robin.

.

.

.

.

—Konan…—Itachi observo al pelirrojo de ojos violetas.

— ¿Sigue viva? —Nagato asintió—. Nuestros hermanos.

—Lo sé, Naruto estará en algunos días—Sonrió con tristeza—. No quiero pelear con mi hermanito ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú?

—Ah… si supieras lo fácil que es.

Uzumaki Nagato fue aquel que dejo a su hermanito en un orfanato aun cuando sus padres le pidieron cuidarle. Ambos miraron al lugar donde Deidara entraba con el ceño fruncido, ni Nagato ni Itachi pudieron evitar sonreír levente ya que aquella cara era la cara que él solía colocar cuando lo confundían con una chica.

—Que lo dejo claro—Dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en el suelo—, ese tío, Rocinante, ya está en mi lista negra.

—Todos estamos en tu lista, Deidara—Hablo Itachi con su típica sonrisa arrogante—, y nos valía mierda.

.

.

.

.

" _Isla Reverse… es Konohagakure"_

Al principio Hinata no había entendido

" _Un tipo con mascara… acabo con todo un tiempo después de que nos fuéramos"_

Tapo con la palma de la mano su boca, sus piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas al suelo, todos voltearon a verla.

"… _Acabo con todo"_

Todos en el barco sintieron como se sacudía de un lado a otro, Sakura observo como el agua chocaba con la madera de forma abrupta. Las palabras de Naruto seguían haciendo eco en su cabeza, levanto la cabeza y Naruto se sintió lo peor al ver las lágrimas de su compañera.

—¡Portgas-san fue a Konoha! ¡Él hablo con mi madre!

—Hina…

—Le dije eso a Kakashi-sensei—Dijo Naruto antes de que Ino pudiera terminar—. El rumor de la Kabane Kabane no Mi es cierta. Ellos no saben que ya están…

— ¡No es cierto! —Esta vez fue Kiba el que hablo— ¡Mi hermana y mi madre no están muertas!

Todos guardaron silencio, Tenten se abrazó a sí misma, Shino tenía la mano en los bolsillos, Ino abrazo a Shikamaru y Chouji había dejado caer sus frituras.

— ¡Lo están, todos lo están! —Grito Naruto—. Ustedes creen que no me duele solo per no tener familia ¡pero ahí estaba Iruka-sensei!

Sasuke relajo los brazos y toco el hombro de Naruto.

—Cálmate o todos terminaremos por alterarnos más—Si hubiese tenido cejas, pensó Gaara, hubiera alzado una. Sasuke se veía extrañamente relajado.

El rubio tomo aire y luego paso su mano vendada por su cabello.

—Tienes razón, Sasuke—Naruto miro a Hinata quien tapaba su rostro con ambas manos—. Lo otro que me dijo Kakashi fue que, por alguna razón, varios piratas han tomado rumbo a Kono… Isla Reverse. ¡Shikamaru!

Hinata sintió como Tenten le acariciaba la espalda, el mar ya se veía más tranquilo y el atardecer pareció molestarles a todos. Shikamaru se separó de Ino y asintió con la cabeza. Paso a un lado de la destruida Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Había escuchado los gritos desde su lugar, Marco y él se miraron al mismo tiempo y sin dudarlo fueron a aquella dirección. Los arboles no importaban y por lo tanto le dio igual quemarlos cuando vio con odio como tenia aquella niña de cabello largo sujeta de los brazo para colocar aquel maldito metal caliente en su espalda, se volvió pequeño al escuchar aquel grito de dolor y al ver las otras dos chicas temblar y llorar de dolor.

 _Se los devolveré._

Eso había pensado cuando llego con su cuerpo en llamas, no necesito la ayuda de Marco hasta que toco cargar a las niñas. Fueron ignorados totalmente por dos de ellas.

— ¡Hinata! —Gritaron ambas.

La de cabello rosa miro la marca con horror, Ace noto que ella también la tenía gracias a aquella camisa de tirantes.

—Dios—Susurro la de cabello castaño—…Tu chaqueta.

Marco carraspeo un poco y el trio de chicas voltearon a verlo.

— ¿Estasis bien?

Sakura frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te parece que lo estamos? —Tenten negro con la cabeza— ¿Qué? No sabemos quiénes son y…

—Puño de Fuego—Susurro la que se veía más joven, la recién marcada.

Ella se cubría con lo poco que había quedado de la chaqueta lila mientras que lo miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Asi Ace conoció a Hyuuga Hinata.

Jamás llego a pensar que tres chicas tan lindas como Sakura, Tenten y Hinata fueran piratas, las pocas mujeres piratas que conocía tenían una belleza como la de Boa Hancock, ellas se veían tan delicadas y decentes, como flores. Ace miro a su amigo rubio, Marco no quería admitirlo pero desde ese día le había interesado la Haruno y no lo juzgaba por gustarle alguien tan joven, a él mismo le había gustado la pequeña Hinata, quizá porque ella era usuaria de la fruta de agua y él de fuego.

— ¿Isla Reverse? —Pregunto Marco, Ace asintió—. Primera vez que oigo de ella.

—Comparto ese comentario.

.

.

.

— ¿Los Kitsune también van a Isla Reverse? —Robin asintió y Luffy sonrió— ¡Genial! Podríamos pedir prestada a Hinata. Su carne es deliciosa.

Zoro pudo ver como Sanji quedaba blanco y una flecha le atravesaba el pecho. Por otro lado, Brook rio ligeramente por la mala elección de palabras de su capitán.

Law conto tres segundos para que el cocinero se reanimara.

— ¡Ah! Podre ver a mis lindas flores.

— ¿Flores? —Pregunto el ojeroso.

— ¡Venga! Las conociste—Sanji chasqueo los dedos y trafalgar detesto que invadiera su espacio personal—. Incluso llegaste a verle los pechos a la tierna lavanda—susurro.

Alzo una ceja y Zoro ahora era el que tenía una flecha en su espalda.

 _¿Tierna lavanda? ¿Pechos?_

La imagen de una chica de cabellos media noche acostada en su camilla llego a su cabeza. Hablaba de esa chica, obviamente, en aquel entonces, en los menos que estaba pendiente era en el pecho de la fémina ¡ni los recordaba!

—Oh, hablas de Hyuuga-ya.

—Es más que obvio—Interrumpió Zoro—…que por mero profesionalismo no se fije en su paciente de esa forma, Sanji.

—Ya no lo es—Dijo Law—. Soy más pirata que médico, me da totalmente igual eso—El peli verde frunció el ceño y Law sonrió ligeramente—… Pero ¿Qué edad tiene ahora?

Nami alzo la vista tratando de recordó la edad de Hinata.

—Dieciocho, creo.

—Ah… lo podría considerar.

¿Qué si lo hacía para molestar a Zoro? Si, y cuanto lo disfrutaba.

¿Cómo los Mugiwara habían conocido a los Kitsune? Era una historia un tanto graciosa, todo comenzó y termino por un tazón de ramen. Luffy y Naruto habían entrado al mismo tiempo al local, se habían reído bastante y todos quedaron en una sola cosa: eran un par de idiotas. Ambos quisieron comer lo mismo y todo el alboroto comenzó cuando la frase maldita llego a la mesa "Solo queda uno"

De ahí nació la rivalidad de Zoro y Sasuke, las chicas de Naruto le pusieron las cosas difíciles a Robin y Nami, Kiba y Akamaru querían quitarle el cigarrillo a Sanji, Shikamaru y Chouji pudieron con los demás. Una pela bastante dispareja para que al final todos acabaran en el suelo y rieran por el alboroto que habían armado. Los Mugiwara acabaron por visitar el Kyuubi, Luffy aprobó la cabeza del enorme zorro de madera en la punta y la bandera con un zorro de nueve colas y los dos huesos en cruz. Para celebrar la nueva amistad tuvieron otra competencia, una culinaria entre ambos cocineros.

Luffy alardeaba que la comida de Sanji era imposible de superar, que Hinata no tenía oportunidad. Naruto solo miro a Hinata y le sonrió, ella asintio.

Zoro estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su capitán en aquella ocasión, recordó. Observo como la chica recogía su cabello en un perfecto chongo para que nada cayera en la comida, apenas tomo el cuchillo la personalidad de ella cambio. El olor era increíble, ninguno de los dos lados quería ceder y el jurado —Luffy, Naruto y Robin— no esperaban menos de aquellas presentaciones tan magnificas. Primero fue Sanji y los tres alzaron sus paletas. Un perfecto treinta.

— *¡Pruébelo¡ —Dijo Hinata luego de servir los tres platos.

Era algo sencillo y Sanji creyó tener la victoria asegurada pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver como Luffy quedaba paralizado con tan solo darle un mordico a la carne de la chica.

—Ese es el secreto de mi Hinata—Dijo Naruto a la vez que ella se soltaba el cabello—. Su comida llega a ser igual o más noble que su propia familia, ella se juega el orgullo de los Hyuuga incluso cuando cocina.

—Es… Es—Nadie pudo creer que Monkey D. Luffy soltaran algunas lágrimas y sus mejillas se sonrojaran—… Es tan perfecto que comerlo sería un pecado ¡No pienso pecar!

Hinata también tuvo un perfecto treinta, asi nació la rivalidad de Sanji para con Hinata.

En la noche todos bebían sake y fue ahí cuando Zoro se acercó para hablar con Hinata, fue ahí cuando Zoro sintió algo por la tímida Hinata.

—Un gusto Roronoa-san.

Zoro sintió sus mejillas arder al ver aquella dulce y pura sonrisa.

— ¡Nami, Zoro está fantaseando con Hinata otra vez!

— ¡¿Y eso a mí que?!

El espadachín se sonrojo al verse descubierto por su capitán, Robin sonrió. Para nadie era un secreto que Zoro sentía una ligera atracción por la más joven de los zorros —Los que no sabían era los mismos Kitsune— y a veces él ni se molestaba en ocultarlo.

—Tranquilo, Romeo. La veras nuevamente.

Ussop coloco una mano en el hombro del espadachín y asintió varias veces en forma da broma.

.

.

.

Gaara jugaba con el cabello de Sasuke mientras el mismo lo besaba, todos dormían profundamente asi que a ninguno de los dos les importo aquel gemido que al pelirrojo se le escapo cuando el pelinegro jalo levemente la lengua de Gaara. Sasuke sintió como el pelirrojo —el cual ya estaba despojado de cualquier prenda de ropa— lo empujaba y quedaba encima de él, miro aquella marca que él mismo le había hecho durante su primer encuentro, una pelea ruda y sangrienta. La toco y la delineo, el cuerpo del pelirrojo tembló de nueva cuenta y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

—Sigues sin querer salir de la oscuridad—Dijo Gaara mientras quitaba la última prenda de Sasuke— ¿Por qué?

—Creí que te gustaba.

Gaara suspiro al sentir como su pareja apretaba sus nalgas.

—Antes, ahora solo duele—Dijo a la vez que tomaba el ya húmedo miembro del Uchiha y lo masajeaba para luego colocarse encima—… Me hace sentir distante de ti… ¡Mhg!

—Aah… Tan apretado como siempre, Gaara—Dejo caer su cabeza en la almohada que había llevado consigo afuera apara que fuera más cómodo, debajo de su cuerpo estaba aquella sabana que Gaara tanto adoraba— ¿te molesto que me emparejaran con Ino? —El otro negó.

—Sé que eres mío.

— ¿Por qué te sientes tan distante entonces? —Sasuke como el miembro de Gaara y comenzó a mastúrbalo. Gaara comenzó a moverse—… si sabes que soy tuyo ¡ah!

Pudiese ser cierto que nunca había estado con una mujer en su vida y por eso sentía que el sexo con Gaara era el mejor, pero incluso si hubiese estado con alguien más su querido pelirrojo siempre sería el primero. Cuando noto que Gaara baja el ritmo de sus caderas lo coloco debajo de su cuerpo, poso una de sus lampiñas piernas en su hombro y la penetración comenzó de nueva cuenta.

—Sa-Sasu…ke—Oh, muchos decían que la voz de Hinata cuando cantaba era escuchar a un ángel. Para Sasuke eso era bastante falso ya que la voz de Gaara gimiendo su nombre era como escuchar a un verdadero ángel—… Espera…

— ¡No! Tengo mucho tiempo sin sentirte—Y sin aviso alguno Sasuke bombeó con una fuerza tal que Gaara apretó la sabana—… ¡maldición, Gaara!

Al cabo de un rato ambos estaban acostados ya, Gaara siendo abrazado por el pelinegro y este acariciaba su espalda.

— ¿Cuándo te iras? —Pregunto sin mirarle—. No se sintió como una despedida.

—No me iré, los estoy usando… A todos—Se miraron. Gaara tomo el rostro de su amante entre sus manos— .Mis ojos se han cerrado, Gaara. Están entregados a la oscuridad.

No lo espero, de verdad no esperaba aquella lagrima que salió del ojo derecho de su pelirrojo, la retiro pero le siguió otra, y otra más. No esperaba que Gaara fuese a llorar.

—Entonces, si ya te entregaste, no podrás ver a Naruto, a Sakura o a Hinata… O a mí.

—Aun veo sus siluetas, aun los distingo—Sus labios se pegaron a la frente del pelirrojo y Gaara sintió que el corazón se le saldría del pecho—. Tu silueta es la mejor de todas.

Ambos sintieron que eran los únicos en el mundo.

 _Te amo…_

* * *

 _ ***Kabane:**_ _Cadáver_

 _ ***Kitsune:**_ _Zorro._

 _Asi como llaman a la tripulación de Luffy "Tripulación del sombrero de paja o Los sombrero de paja" (Mugiwara no Ichimi) se me ocurrió llamar a nuestro ninjas "Kitsune no Ichimi" que significaría "Los zorros o tripulación del zorro" Ya que el barco tiene la forma de Kurama y Naruto tiene las marcas en las mejillas._

 _ ***Pruébelo:**_ _Referencia al anime Shokugeki no Soma. El protagonista suele decir "Oagario" cuya traducción es "Pruébalo"._

 _Bueno, aquí el primer capi. En el siguiente capítulo "Camino a la Isla: los pensamientos de Hinata" hablara un poco más de su relación con Zoro y Ace. También quería que tuviese liada con Law pero mi vena de LawRo (Law x Robin) me lo impidió, y si eso les molesta agradezcan que no use mi OTP yaoi de OP (Law x Luffy) Sasuke y Gaara son pareja, son mi OTP yaoi de Naruto_.

 _Dejen un sexy comentario que no le hace daño a nadie 7w7 si lo dejan Law se quitara la ropa por cada comentario (? Si tienen dudas hacédmelas saber :3_


End file.
